Electric Master Ash
by noorm
Summary: A story staging what would happen if Ash wanted to be a trainer specializing in electric type pokemon and met Pikachu as a Pichu when he was 8. What if he fully evolved Pichu into Raichu prior to his journey?
1. Proluge

_**Electric Master Ash**_

_**Prologue**_

Ash, for as long as he could remember, wanted to be a master of Electric type Pokemon.

He wasn't blind or stupid enough to not see their faults or weaknesses. He knew that electric type attacks only dealt half damage to rock and ground type pokemon, whilst ground and rock type attacks dealt twice as much damage to Electric type , he thought around that little problem.

Firstly, if he did meet a rock or ground type trainer, like the first gym leader, Brock, he could always use moves like iron tail, which will deal twice as much advantage. In addition, rock and ground type Pokemons were slow, and if he could launch them in the air, they would be useless.

Secondly, electric type Pokemon were inherently faster than most other Pokemon. Type advantage would do his opponent no good if the attacks failed to connect.

Whilst this covered their weakness pretty well, their real advantage laid in an ability they all shared. They could simultaneously launch multiple attacks at once.

Ash, age 5 at that time, started preparing for his eventual pokemon journey, which should take place when he was 10.

Among the things he learned, were:

What type of pokemon food do electric type's like.

How to make pokemon food for electric types.

Who are the gym leaders, elite four, and Kanto Pokemon champion.

How to train Pokemon.

He also learned manners and memorize a map of Kanto.

Unlike what Ash had expected, he managed to gain his first Pokemon at age 8, while he was walking in the forest near Pallet town observing the wild pokemon.

He found an injured Pichu and nursed it back to health. Due to Pichu's attachment to Ash, Professor Oak, Kanto's leading specialist on Pokemon, decided to let Ash capture Pichu as his starter, and give him his Pokedex, which also served as proof that Pichu was Ash's Pokemon.

Both Oak and Delia told Ash that even though he had a license, he was not allowed to start his journey until he was 10. His pokedex just gave him permission to have Pichu, and scanned other pokemon.

This is where our story starts.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Electric Master Ash**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_Pichu, the tiny mouse pokemon. This Pokemon is a level one male and has the ability static. His stats are Hp: 20, Attack: 40, Defense: 15, Sp. Attack: 35. Sp. Defense: 35, Speed: 60. It knows the moves thunder shock, and charm. It can learn: tail whip, thunder wave, sweet kiss, nasty plot._

Ash listened intently as the pokedex informed him of Pichu's abilities. As he thought, it's speed was easily it's greatest strength, while it's hp, and defense were both pathetic.

For the last week, Ash had spent time to get to know Pichu, and learn more about it, both by talking to it and reading about. Ash found that in this evolutionary stage Pichu can't learn to many attack moves. Instead, it learned stat moves like tail whip, which lowered the opponents defenses, thunder wave, which paralyzed the opponent, sweet kiss and charm both messed with the opponents head. If the other pokemon was female, they would temporarily fall in love with Pichu and be unable to attack him. Nasty plot temporarily increased Pichu's special attack. In other words, the only attack move Pichu had was thunder shock.

When Pichu evolved into Pikachu, these moves will no longer be available to it. Pikachu was the speed state. It was here that moves like quick attack, agility, feint, and double team become available to it, as well as a hand full of attack moves. If the speed moves were not learnt here, they will be lost when it evolves into Raichu. As Raichu, it's in it's attack stage, gaining the potential to use truly devastating lightning attacks.

Ash's plan was to have Pichu master every stage, before moving onto the next stage.

Ash and Pichu immediately fell into a routine.

Ash would wake up at six o'clock, before going into the kitchen and start making pokefood for Pichu, and breakfast for both himself and Pichu. This would take a hour. at seven, he would wake up Pichu, who slept outside his pokeball, not liking the cramped space, and they would have breakfast.

Once done eating, they would head out for a run. Ash was dead set on building up Pichu's speed, and had read that it earned your pokemons respect and friend ship if you trained alongside it. As the days went on, they both got faster and gained more endurance, the runs got longer.

Whilst it did do it's primary job, in raising Pichu's speed, it had a side effect of also raising Pichu's Hp.

After the run, they both sprinted back home for lunch, which Delia had already made. After eating, they both headed outside.

Ash had learnt that a Pokemons powers came from a core deep inside it. Due to Pichu's young age, it wasn't very proficient at accessing the core, thus why it's attacks took so long.

Ash decided that the next part of training had to be broken down. In order to increase a Pokemon's power, trainers normally trained a pokemon until it was exhausted and it's core empty. Once the pokemon had recovered, the core would be a bit bigger. Like a muscle, it got bigger with usage.

Ash had discovered something, that if he told anyone, had the potential to revolutionize the pokemon world. A pokemons power, while connected to their core, didn't come form it. The size of it's core determined how quickly it would recover, and it's back up energy source.

It's primary source were 'trenches' connected to the core. Every time a pokemon used it's energy form the core, it was left over in these trenches. Once those trenches reached a certain number, they evolved. Instead of the barbaric method that other trainers used, Ash and Pichu meditated for two hours a day. Pichu spent that time directing energy from his core into trenches centered around his body.

The majority, seventy five, was located around his core, which was near the chest area, but one was in his tail, seven near his left leg, seven near his right leg, five near his right arm, and five near his left arm.

Progress, while slow going was, according to Ash's estimate, 25-30 times faster than normal.

After those two hours of meditating, was a move perfecting session. This was basically Ash and Pichu going over all their moves, refining them, and trying to launch multiple thunder shocks simultaneously.

To wrap up their day, they had a move learning session, in which Ash attempted to use what he read to teach Pichu moves.

_Progress after 6 months:_

_Pichu, the tiny mouse pokemon. This Pokemon is a level 38 male and has the ability static. His stats are Hp: 127, Attack: 101, Defense: 73, Sp. Attack: 95. Sp. Defense: 95, Speed: 123. It knows the moves thunder shock, charm, tail whip, thunder wave, sweet kiss, and nasty plot. It can learn: N/A._

Ash was pleased with this as Pichu wasn't supposed to have these stats until he was was level 50. Not to mention that at age 10, he was supposed to have a level 5 pokemon. The strongest pokemon of Brock, the first gym leader was a level 11 Onix.

The move learning sessions were cancelled due to no moves being available to Pichu. Half an hour was added to meditating and half an hour was added to perfecting the new moves, though he couldn't see much room for improvement.

_Progress after 1 year:_

_Pikachu, the mouse pokemon. This Pokemon is a level 47 male and has the ability static. His stats are Hp: 152, Attack: 127, Defense: 95, Sp. Attack: 127. Sp. Defense: 118, Speed: 168. It knows the moves thunder shock, charm, tail whip, thunder wave, sweet kiss, nasty plot, and growl. It can learn: Quick attack, electro ball, double team, slam, thunderbolt, feint, agility, discharge, light screen, thunder, and iron tail._

Pikachu know had eight attacks it could learn, two moves that enhanced speed, and a stat move in light screen, which halved the damage that it took from special attacks.

This of course meant the extra half an hour he gave to move perfecting and meditating were taken of, and they had brought move learning sesions back.

_Ash turns 10:_

_Raichu__, the mouse pokemon. This Pokemon is a level 58 male and has the ability static. His stats are Hp: 182, Attack: 180, Defense: 169, Sp. Attack: 181. Sp. Defense: 149, Speed: 207. It knows the moves thunder shock, charm, tail whip, thunder wave, sweet kiss, nasty plot, growl, quick attack, electro ball, double team, slam, thunderbolt, feint, agility, discharge, light screen, thunder, iron tail. It can learn: hyper beam, protect, dig, brick break, focus blast, charge beam, giga impact, grass knot, rock smash._

Ash was pleased with Raichu's development and when the day finally arrived to get his licence upgraded to have a travel permit and the right capture more Pokemon, Raichu was right their with him. Together, the set of to take the world by storm.


End file.
